La muerte en vida
by Luna Hotchner
Summary: Severus Snape ha sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini y sus sentimientos de carga son enormes. Permanece en Hogwarts por petición de Minerva McGonagall pero Hermione Granger será la nueva profesora de Pociones, además, Harry Potter accede a ayudar en DCAO
1. Donde todo acabó

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter © JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Cualquier situación narrada que no concuerde con los hechos del libro o personaje que no tenga presencia es cosa mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte en vida.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **

**Donde todo acabó**

_"Las lágrimas más amargas derramadas sobre nuestras tumbas son por las palabras nunca dichas y las obras inacabadas."_

Harriet Beecher Stowe

_Sangre sucia._ Dos simples palabras que denotan una degradación a la inferioridad de dos seres humanos mágicos que pueden terminar con una relación de amistad. Con la única vía de escape que Severus Snape tenía de su cruel mundo. Nacido de una relación provocada por un filtro del amor ilegal, de una relación turbulenta, violenta y sin sentido entre una bruja Prince y un _muggle_ llamado Snape. La única vía de escape de aquel muchacho pálido y cabello grasiento era aquella muchacha pelirroja llamada Lily Evans. Y aquellas dos palabras habían hecho lo que Lily le dijo después: "_cada uno hemos elegido nuestro camino". _La amistad que tenía con aquella chica de padres _muggles_, aquella muchacha de corazón noble y que lo había aceptado con sus pros y sus contras.

Su carácter _Slytherin_ fue lo que determinó que no luchara por aquella chica _Gryffindor_ que tanto lo había ayudado. Su única pasión en las Artes Oscuras, la noble preparación de las pócimas más horribles, y sobretodo, su creencia de la supremacía mágica sobre la no mágica, hicieron que Severus Snape no tuviera nadie quien le impidiese formar parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Acordándose siempre de aquella muchacha de ojos esmeralda y de su sonrisa, cálida, enviaba sus rayos verdes de varita para borrar aquel recuerdo puro de su alma. Lo había dañado tanto yéndose con aquel James Potter… Y sin embargo, no podía olvidar sus gestos, su gracia, su amistad… El _patronus_ se lo recordaba bien cuando tomaba su forma de cierva.

Decirle a su amo las palabras de aquella bruja loca a la que entrevistaba Albus Dumbledore fue lo que volvió a darle un giro radical a su vida. Acostumbrado a ser solitario como un murciélago, tuvo que arrastrarse a los pies del Señor Tenebroso pidiéndole clemencia y a pesar de todo, no pudo volver a escuchar otra vez la voz de aquella chica nacida de _muggles_ ni volverle a pedir perdón… Muerta, como su estúpido esposo, muerta, como los sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Las lágrimas, el arrepentimiento, todo… Hizo que poco después estuviera al lado de aquel hombre que temía a lord Voldemort. Su única misión era proteger al chico Potter que le había arrebatado los ojos a la bella Lily y aunque le parecía que tenía el mismo carácter de su pedante padre, lo hizo. Notaba el espíritu de la muchacha rodeando a Harry, cálido, con luz… _Ojalá no le hubiera llamado sangre sucia_.

Y sin embargo, para proteger a aquel muchacho que tenía una enorme carga, tuvo que mancillar más a su alma, su corazón, volviendo a conjurar aquel maleficio mortal para acabar con la vida del hombre que le perdonó. El único hombre que supo encontrar su verdadero yo dentro del escudo construido durante sus cuarenta años. _Lily… Lo siento._

_Nagini,_ su mordedura, la varita de Saúco… Parecía una muerte demasiado cargada y sucia para todo lo que había hecho. Sucia, igual que su vida. Igual de violenta. Mordisco tras mordisco y contemplado por Potter y sus dos amigos.

_Solo quería ver otra vez los ojos de Lily… _

_La muerte no era blanca, era esmeralda. Aquel esmeralda tan puro… Ojalá me perdone en el Más Allá._

— El profesor Snape se quedará aquí hasta su completa recuperación — decía una voz completamente conocida para él. No entendía porque después de la muerte la cándida y severa voz de Minerva McGonagall sonaba por sus tímpanos…

— De acuerdo, aunque no creo que tuviera especial ilusión en verme… Solo quería saber como está — dijo la voz de Harry Potter. ¿Qué hacía ese mocoso ahí? ¿Acaso no entendió las memorias en que Dumbledore decía que debía morir?

Severus abrió los ojos y notó como una luz casi cegadora, blanca, casi acababa con sus pobres retinas. Soltó un gemido lastimero y apretó sus puños. Notaba una pesadez en su cuerpo, el cuello caliente y el abrasador veneno de la serpiente _Nagini._ ¿No había muerto él tampoco?

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos que debían de haber muerto, lo habían hecho. Severus parpadeó adaptándose a la luz de aquella habitación del hospital San Mungo y se incorporó como pudo.

— ¡Severus, aun no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos! — exclamó Minerva McGonagall.

La última vez que la vio fue en un duelo donde tuvo que huir si no quería matarla ni que ella le matase. Estaba realmente enfadada como lo estuvo en todo el curso reprochándole sus acciones recientes. Había roto su amistad, su confianza… La confianza de todos. ¿Y ahora estaba ahí tan alegremente diciéndole que no podía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos? ¿Y Potter? ¿Qué hacía ahí Potter?

Las cosas eran confusas. ¿Acaso la reflexión acerca su vida no era señal de que iba a lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte? ¿Qué iría a abandonar aquel mundo? Iría a los brazos de Lily. Del esmeralda. De sus palabras. Oh, ¿por qué ella murió y él que lo merecía más se salvó de una muerte asegurada?

— ¿Qué… Hago aquí? — su voz no era aquella voz fría y distante que solía utilizar en las clases de pociones ni contra Harry Potter. Era confusa, seca y mostraba el atormento de su mente y su confusión.

— Hice que Kreacher le trasportara al castillo cuando me dio las memorias — dijo Harry Potter —. No podía dejarle moribundo.

Ah, olvidaba la faceta de Potter de ser un héroe. Lo llevaba en la sangre _Gryffindor _de sus padres y no sabía que prefería ya la muerte a tener que cargar con las secuelas de la guerra.

Sabía que Lily hubiera hecho lo mismo a pesar del odio que retomó en él al pronunciar aquellas dos feas palabras en su quinto curso de Hogwarts, pero seguía sin soportar que aquel muchacho tuviera la misma voz e imagen que James Potter.

Miró a Harry para que siguiera hablando. Era una mirada dura, como las que le solía dirigir. Él en cambio no le contestó con la misma mirada como solía hacer en las clases de Pociones o cuando discutía con él fuera de ellas en los pasillos del castillo buscando alguna excusa para poder castigarle, o en cualquier otra situación.

Sin duda, Potter sabía su secreto. Su amor. Lo que había dentro de aquel escudo construido con tanto esmero que creyó que nadie podría ver — a excepción de Albus Dumbledore — lo que aguardaba en él.

— Kreacher recibió estrictas órdenes de mantenerle con vida — continuó Harry —. No sé como se las apañó pero Kreacher logró hacerlo hasta que pude contarle al mundo que no era ningún traidor.

— ¿Cómo lograste vencer al Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó Severus intentando en no pensar en nada ni tampoco contestar mal a Potter por haber hecho eso —. Dumbledore me dijo sobre su plan como habrás visto en mis memorias.

— Gracias a la Piedra de la Resurrección y a que en realidad no quise morir sino solo sacrificarme como lo hizo…

— Como hizo Lily, sí — terminó con una punzada de dolor al recordarla —. Muy astuto. El poder que te dejó Lily era enorme — añadió.

— Usted… Usted hizo demasiadas cosas por mí.

— Por Lily, no te equivoques, Potter — gruñó —. Me sigues recordando a tu padre a pesar de todo.

Se sumieron en silencio. Severus se dio cuenta que Minerva decidió salir de la habitación del hospital para dejarles a solas. Se olía una atmosfera tensa entre ambos como siempre había habido en sus encuentros.

— Espero que no haya dado muchos detalles acerca de mi inocencia — le espetó.

Harry lo miró sorprendido aunque ya vio ese tipo de comportamiento cuando le hizo jurar a Albus Dumbledore que nunca rebelaría a nadie que su paso a la luz era por su amor a Lily Potter. Que la valentía que había demostrado desde la muerte de ella era sin duda, su mejor cualidad, su mejor disculpa a la pelirroja, a aquella muchacha que fue tan amable en vida con él hasta aquel suceso…

— Vencí a lord Voldemort y todo ha acabado. La profesora McGonagall es nueva directora en Hogwarts y volverá a aceptarle sin ninguna objeción.

Severus miró irritado a Harry. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a aquel castillo y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no hubiera matado a Albus Dumbledore, si no hubiera hecho de aquel castillo un lugar de Artes Oscuras, como si olvidara las palabras y miradas de odio que les dirigían personas como Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick o Pormona Sprout. Incluso el viejo Slughorn no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su régimen de nueva educación en Hogwarts. No toleraban la presencia de Amycus y Alecto Carrow ni de sus nuevas enseñanzas y siempre hacían lo posible para culpabilizarle.

¿Cómo volver a contarles a unos niños de once años sobre los efectos de las pociones cuando sabía que en sus mentes pasaban los relatos de los mayores acerca la muerte de Albus Dumbledore?

Era un tema que con Potter no debía de hablar sino con Minerva, así que se limitó a asentir y mirar si aquel muchacho tuviera algo más que decirle.

Harry se quedó mirándole y al ver que su antiguo profesor de Pociones no le decía nada más salió de la habitación y dejó que Minerva McGonagall volviera a entrar.

— Creo que Potter le contó acerca que puedo volver a admitirle — dijo Minerva con voz que sonaba incluso maternal.

— Así es — gruñó Severus y miró por la ventana —. Y no pensará que soy tan estúpido para volver a encerrarme en ese castillo después de los improperios que me han dirigido. Después de matar a Albus Dumbledore…

— ¡Dumbledore le pidió que lo hiciera, Severus! — exclamó Minerva algo alterada — ¡Dumbledore confiaba en usted! ¿Qué diría si ahora se encierra de esta…forma? Si ahora huye del castillo, del único lugar en que se le ha aceptado.

— Se me aceptó hasta el año pasado — le recordó.

— ¡El año pasado no sabíamos nada porque Dumbledore no se dignó en confiarle en nadie sobre su lealtad! — se quejó Minerva —. Severus… - murmuró calmada y se aclaró la voz —. Me gustaría pedirle que volviera a su antiguo puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o como profesor de Pociones. Usted elige.

Severus la analizó aunque no trató de entrar en su mente y suspiró. ¿A dónde iría si se iba de Hogwarts? ¿Dónde paliaría su dolor de haber sobrevivido a pesar de dejarse morder por la serpiente _Nagini_? ¿Dónde se redimiría de todo lo que le hizo a Lily? ¿De lo que le hizo a Albus?

— Prefiero enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eso ya lo sabía, Minerva — dijo —. Sin embargo, como profesor de Pociones me encuentro más a gusto.

— Decide lo que crea más conveniente, Severus.

— Ese puesto estuvo maldito por el Señor Tenebroso durante años y ahora la gente no quiere — comentó refiriéndose a la primera asignatura —. Le será más fácil encontrar a una persona que enseñe Pociones.

— De acuerdo, aunque no lo haga por mi comodidad sino por la suya, Severus.

— ¿Dónde encontró Dumbledore a un profesor de Defensa decente durante estos últimos años? Quirrell era un inepto, Lockhart un farsante, el verdadero Moody murió, Umbridge era una profesora de tortura…

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron sabiendo que Severus tenía razón.

— De acuerdo, buscaré a alguien que enseñe Pociones ya que Slughorn quiere jubilarse — dijo Minerva —. Espero que no me defraude intentando escapar del castillo.

Severus bufó y con una señal con el brazo le hizo entender a Minerva que la conversación había terminado. Se echó en la cama y prefirió mirar por la ventana como la ciudad de Londres era escondida por las nubes de polución.

No tenía realmente ganas de volver a Hogwarts. Ni a la vida. _Ojalá hubiera muerto por aquella mordedura… Lily. _


	2. Hogwarts

N.A. Gracias a **I-am-Momo **por el review que me dejó (el cual ya te contesté), a **Kendra Dhyanna **por añadir la historia a favoritos y a **Lianon **por añadirla a alertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

**Hogwarts**

_Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos._

_François de La Rochefoucauld._

La siguiente visita que recibió un Severus Snape malhumorado al día siguiente fue el del sanador Hugh Grayman. Éste repasó las constantes de Severus con un par de movimientos de varita y luego trajo una pócima de color verde esmeralda que se la aplicó en las heridas causadas por _Nagini._

Severus agradecía el hecho de que el sanador Grayman no preguntara demasiado. Solo se limitaba a su trabajo y no era como por ejemplo la segunda sanadora y ayudante de Hugh, la sanadora Linda Armstrong, que estaba cada dos por tres intentando que le hablara sobre él.

Él, un mago que había causado tanta maldad en el mundo, no podía hablar nada bueno. No tenía ni familiares y tampoco amigos. Solo conocidos los cuales jamás confiaron en él cuando se creía que era el mayor traidor de Albus Dumbledore. Siempre diciéndole lo ruin que era… Y no sabían hasta que punto había arriesgado su pellejo. _Todo por Lily._

— Su herida está casi recuperada — dijo Hugh Grayman con neutralidad sin alegría ni tampoco disgusto. Aquello era un mero trámite para él y Severus agradecía que se lo tomara así —. En unos días podrá abandonar el hospital y volver a sus obligaciones.

Severus asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza y vio salir al sanador recogiendo los rollos de pergamino que había traído para apuntar las evaluaciones de sus pacientes. No quería volver a ver a Minerva McGonagall aquel día. Esperaba que estuviera ofuscada buscando a un profesor nuevo de Pociones y si quería, un substituto para Transformaciones aunque dudaba que Minerva quisiera abandonar la enseñanza directa siendo directora.

Los ojos esmeralda de Lily volvieron a su cabeza. Más que los de Lily, se trataban los de Potter. Como odiaba ese apellido, esa cara de engreído, de superioridad, sus labios finos que solían hacerle muecas de desprecio, aquella maldita cicatriz que le otorgaba la fama, el hecho de que aquel mocoso tuviera los ojos de su preciada Lily… Y ahora él, debía de saberlo todo y encima como buen entrometido lo había contado al mundo.

Prefería estar en Azkaban antes de que Potter tuviera que saber que arrastró su culo protegiéndolo contra el Señor Tenebroso por el amor a Lily. Aunque, él sabía que ni el frío de Azkaban le quitaría la idea de que la muerte era lo mejor para él.

Pensó en cómo le mirarían al pisar el castillo. ¿Volvería a ser ese temido profesor por los alumnos y respetado por sus compañeros? ¿O tendría que convivir con los cuchicheos con los que vivió el anterior año? El año en que se le culpaba de matar a un hombre como Albus Dumbledore, uno de los _mejores_ mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso… ¿Sus compañeros se atreverían a mirarle la cara como si no hubiera pasado nada? Seguía siendo un asesino a pesar de que se pudiera _justificar._

¿Era ético asesinar a un hombre anciano para no hacerle sufrir? ¿Era ético hacerlo para no mancillar el alma de un joven de diecisiete años? ¿Era en realidad justificable hacerlo para que el plan del Señor Tenebroso de obtener la varita de Saúco fracasara? ¿Hasta que punto se debía de llegar con aquellos planes?

Lo único que podría llegar a entender era lo de Draco Malfoy. Pero… ¿Acaso aquel niño no estaba de acuerdo por sus ideales? ¿Quién iba a decirle a él que Draco Malfoy fuera a quitarse de la cabeza sus ideales de pureza de sangre? Seguía siendo un Malfoy. A pesar de tener grandes dotes de actuación, su mente funcionaba como la de un _Slytherin_ sediento de poder. Aunque, si no lo hacía, su familia corría peligro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo perdió cavilando sobre el asunto pero cuando menos lo esperó la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ahí volvía a estar Minerva McGonagall con una falda escocesa y una camisa blanca. Llevaba el cabello recogido en su típico moño y las gafas a media nariz. Tenía su rostro firme pero en sus finos labios se escondía una sonrisa de triunfo.

— He encontrado a dos muchachos que llevaran a cabo la misión del profesorado y vengo a informarle ya que deberá de instruir a la próxima profesora de Pociones.

Severus miró a Minerva sin parpadear captando la información.

— La señorita Hermione Granger ha accedido a ocupar el puesto de profesora de Pociones. Ya sabe usted que ha recibido siempre calificaciones excelentes en sus preparaciones y cumple las normas. Será una excelente substituta.

Ahora si parpadeó y es que no entendía como una chiquilla que ni había terminado los ÉXTASIS podía ocupar ese puesto que había sido suyo y de Horace Slughorn durante tanto tiempo. Además, para él, Hermione Granger solo era buena gracias a los libros. Era una chiquilla que solo memorizaba y aplicaba la teoría. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar maneras más eficaces solo con eso? No lo creía pero sin embargo, la veía capaz, aunque, esperaba no tener que enseñarle mucho. Una _Gryffindor_ usurpando las mazmorras en que él se había paseado tanto. Usurpando aquel lugar, favoreciendo durante años a los leones, haciendo que las serpientes no se sintieran cómodas en su hábitat natural, húmedo, siniestro.

— Granger no ha terminado los ÉXTASIS aunque la vea muy capaz de estar en ese puesto por ayudar a Potter – confesó sin rodeos.

— Y ha sido la mejor estudiante en los últimos años que hemos tenido. Granger accederá a media temporada, es decir, deberán de repartirse las clases.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Acaso quiere volverme loco con un maldito giratiempo? – preguntó sin atender a la expresión de seguridad que había mostrado Minerva en el diálogo — ¿Acaso cree que ahora puede utilizarme de sobremanera solo porque haya accedido quedarme?

— No, por eso he encontrado la persona perfecta para ayudarle en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — aseguró Minerva intentando darle una de sus mejores sonrisas —. Sé que no te gustará demasiado pero… Es el mejor candidato.

— A ver, ilumíneme.

— Harry Potter.

Severus negó unas cuantas veces, más pálido de lo que estaba por culpa de la mordedura de serpiente… _Harry Potter_, se dijo a si mismo. Ese chico incapaz de hacer una poción medianamente bien que quería llegar a ser auror. Ese mártir, ese mocoso con aires de héroe… Con aires de que se le daba bien aquello. Y todos decían lo mismo, que era excelente, que llegaría lejos… Minerva se encargaría incluso de que llegara a ser auror. Recordaba cuando le contó la discusión que tuvo con Dolores Umbridge acerca aquel tema.

En el fondo no veía tan mal a Potter explicándoles a los chiquillos acerca hechizos como el _expelliarmus_ y narrándoles su experiencia contra el Señor Tenebroso. Pero, a decir verdad, aquel chico había tenido mucha suerte en algunos encuentros y una valentía que rozaba a la ridiculez.

— Espero que le sea de su agrado, Severus — dijo Minerva al ver que no respondía de ninguna manera —. Potter tiene experiencia de enseñar gracias al Ejército de Dumbledore y no creo que deba de explicarle demasiado. Él prefiere la acción pero podrá repartirse las clases con usted y eso le servirá también para el curso de auror.

— Entonces debo de deducir que estará poco tiempo.

— Solo un año. Hasta que se examinen de los ÉXTASIS. El siguiente año, Hermione Granger ocupará totalmente el puesto de profesora de Pociones y usted el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — informó.

No era tan malo. Aguantar a Granger aun era sufrible. Era una incansable sabelotodo pero al fin y al cabo, verla no le producía nauseas como lo hacía ver a Potter. Podría habituarse a su presencia y luego cuando pasara el año solo debería de verla lo estrictamente necesario.

En cambio, su conciencia no quedaba del todo tranquila al saber que tendría que distribuirse el trabajo con aquel crío que había detestado tanto por parecerse a James Potter, por llevar su sangre y su chulería. Además, recordaría que aquel niño había visto sus recuerdos – a pesar de que fuera autorizado a hacerlo – y que lo había contado. Solo le faltaría que lo vieran como un ser despreciable y que no había sido capaz ni de hacerlo bien en el amor. Que había defraudado a Lily. Solo, en el fondo de su corazón, consideraba que había actuado bien protegiendo a Potter. Haciéndole aquel favor a Lily, intentando disculparse por todo lo que le hizo protegiendo a su hijo.

— Si esa es su decisión… — murmuró.

— La señorita Granger se reunirá con usted en el castillo la semana anterior de empezar las clases. El señor Potter dijo lo mismo aunque no me confirmó si estaría allí el mismo día que su amiga — le informó —. Tendrá que instruirlos a ambos acerca de cómo dar clases, organizaros el horario cuando nos reunamos para organizarnos nosotros mismos y luego ya les explicaré yo acerca las guardias nocturnas y el privilegio que tendrán de quitar puntos como profesores que serán a pesar de que cursaran séptimo curso.

Bien, para colmo, tendría que ver a Potter en clases normales porque debería de mostrar que era hábil en Pociones. ¿Acaso querían torturarle más? ¿No era más fácil que _Nagini _se lo hubiera zampado? Y encima quizás Potter no diera clases en séptimo ya que era lo que él debía de estudiar… Ver a Potter durante cuatro horas a la semana y fuera de las clases.

— Por su cara veo que la noticia no es de su agrado, pero son los dos mejores que he encontrado para cada campo — dijo Minerva. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de la cara pálida y mezcla de asco y odio que había puesto Severus al enterarse de la noticia —. Son unos muchachos amables, Severus, no creo que tenga problemas.

Severus no se atrevió a replicar a la directora. Al fin y al cabo ella haría lo que ella quisiera y él no era quien para objetar. Además, aquella misma mujer se había encargado de informarle sobre el asco que sentía por él durante todo un año. ¿Cómo podría pedirle privilegios y arrastrarse ante ella cuando había descargado su rabia contra él y él solo tenía que callar? Callar, porque ella, como el resto de profesorado habitual en Hogwarts, había sido una especie de familia dentro del castillo.

— ¿Cuándo le darán el alta? — prefirió cambiar de tema ya que vio concluido el asunto de Granger y Potter.

— Grayman me dijo que en unos días.

— Ese tal Grayman hace bien su trabajo pero es muy seco Severus. ¿No necesitaría a alguien que le hiciera compañía? – preguntó Minerva analizándole bien ya que cuando se trataba de Severus Snape se debían de emplear las palabras concisas para no recibir una mala contestación.

— Grayman ya me va bien – murmuró.

— De acuerdo, no insisto.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Severus no quería la compañía de nadie, tampoco de la directora, pero a ella no podía echarla del hospital.

— Cuando vuelva deberá de ayudar en los trabajos de arreglo del castillo aunque hicimos bastantes progresos y ya queda solo la parte de la Torre de Astronomía.

— De acuerdo – aceptó con voz neutra y mirando por la ventana.

Escuchó como Minerva McGonagall arrastraba la silla en la que se había sentado para levantarse y la movía hacía un costado para dejar espacio entre la cama y la puerta. Severus había recibido una habitación para él solo por ser tan importante en la Guerra Mágica y por lo tanto no tenía ningún compañero de habitación. Cuando se fuera la directora quedaría sumido en su solitud de siempre y en sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, aquello fue lo que le ayudó a sobrevivir en aquella vida y a mantener su coraza.

— Quizás Potter y Granger acepten a venir al castillo para ello, no lo sé. Si lo hacen, podrá ya hablar de todo y así no verse hasta el inicio de las clases.

Severus asintió con una cabezada seca y miró a la directora. Ella lo miraba con cierta compasión pero con un gesto se despidió y desapareció por la puerta.

Pasó tres días justos cuando Severus Snape recibió el alta y pudo despojarse de aquella bata blanca al aire y ponerse su siempre habitual túnica negra. Se miró en el espejo del vestuario que le habían cedido para ello y vio en su cuello la cicatriz que le había dejado _Nagini_. Una cicatriz física entre todas sus cicatrices emocionales. Aquello le debió de matar si no fuera por las narices entrometidas y las ganas de superación de Potter.

Al salir de San Mungo respiró un aire fresco como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no respiraba, que no saboreaba la vida. Aquel aire contaminado por substancias químicas _muggles_ le parecía puro y en cambio, estaba igual que su marchita alma.

No quiso ir a ningún lugar de Londres. ¿Cómo le miraría la gente si se apareciera de repente en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Habrían creído la historia de Potter o creerían que solo era una forma de proteger a una persona? ¿Habría gente que pensaría como Potter de perdonarle de todo y tratarle como un héroe o pensarían como él mismo y lo considerarían escoria? _Escoria_. Eso era lo que realmente pensaba sobre si mismo. Capaz de matar por cumplir una misión.

Prefirió esconderse en uno de los callejones cercanos al hospital y se desapareció para aparecer en Hogsmeade. Allí recibiría también dichas miradas, dichas preguntas, o lo peor que podía hacer la sociedad con un indeseable: esconderlo, ignorar que existía, no darle crédito o no sentir ninguna emoción por él.

Caminó por las calles pasando de largo de Las Tres Escobas o de la tienda de Honeysdukes, vio a Zonko que aun estaba cerrada y la calle donde se escondía Cabeza de Puerco o el Salón de Madame Pudipié. Le vino un recuerdo de sus excursiones a Hogsmeade en época de estudiante en séptimo curso cuando paseaba igual de solo que entonces por esa misma calle y veía a Lily de la mano de aquel engreído. Se tocó el pecho al recordar las risas de ella y pensaba en como se contenía para no atacar a Potter para no destrozar aun más a Lily. Para no hacerle daño, para que no le odiara más.

Pensó en sobre qué llevaría a Lily en casarse tan pronto con Potter y tener un hijo. Apenas había pasado dos años de su época de Hogwarts y apenas se habían convertido en _aurores_ cuando ya estaban en dicha aventura emocional. Él, en cambio, ya estaba en las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso y no sabía nada acerca de su amor.

Suspiró. Si no le hubiera dicho _sangre sucia_ en quinto de Hogwarts quizás ella aun viviera.

Llegó a la verja que custodiaba el castillo de Hogwarts. Con un movimiento de varita pudo abrirla y se adentró en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Éstos aun tenían secuelas de la guerra como pérdida del césped verde que cubría las tierras durante todo el año o los árboles del bosque prohibido caídos seguramente por el paso de los gigantes.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo se sorprendió del trabajo que hicieron con él pues en unos días ya habían logrado que por fuera el castillo se encontrara de la misma forma que siempre. Una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver con que esmero habían recuperado el edificio para que los niños y niñas británicos pudieran volver al castillo aquel mismo año. Pensó en que Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de aquello.

Su camino a la mazmorra fue más rápida y descubrir que Minerva McGonagall no había cambiado nada de aquel sitio lo hacía sentir ya como en casa. Entró en su dormitorio que se encontraba en el despacho habitual en él y se sorprendió que ahí seguía sus ropas y su cama tal y como las había dejado. Sonrió ya del todo y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama. Quien iba a esperar volver ahí después de la guerra… Después de todo lo que hizo.

Al día siguiente la reacción de los profesores con su vuelta fue como la de Minerva McGonagall. Todos mirándole con compasión, disculpándose y admirando su valentía. Fillius Flitwick hizo la misma apreciación que Albus Dumbledore hacía un tiempo: "_a veces pienso que el sombrero seleccionador escoge demasiado pronto los alumnos". _Él también lo pensaba pero no sabía que hubiera hecho si en su niñez hubiera acabado en Gryffindor compartiendo dormitorio con el engreído de Potter, el chulo de Black, el enfermo de Lupin y el idiota de Pettigrew.

Severus prefirió no replicar a los profesores y mantener su semblante serio cada vez que le dirigían la palabra. Desayunó y ayudó en las tareas de mantenimiento y arreglo del castillo. A él le interesaba también ver aquel lugar recuperado: Hogwarts era el único lugar que nunca le había traicionado.

Al mediodía después de colocar las armaduras del tercer piso intentando en no pensar en mucho más, Minerva McGonagall fue a su encuentro pero al lado de una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados. Escudriñé de arriba abajo a Granger y observó que no había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio. Con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y ojos que delataban su inteligencia pero también su poca autoestima.

— Hermione Granger accedió a venir hoy a Hogwarts para que os pongáis de acuerdo de cómo harán las clases y qué clases tendrá cada uno. Harry Potter le espera en su despacho — dijo Minerva y miró a ambos para ver que tipo de saludo se hacían. Severus hizo una cabezada seca y Hermione seguía observándolo con respeto.

— Granger… - murmuró Severus —. Sígueme.

Minerva se quedó en aquel pasillo observando el trabajo de Severus con las armaduras mientras él y Hermione se alejaban.

— No entiendo por qué aceptó este puesto y qué la llevó a ello, no creí que le interesara la docencia y le interesara cuando apenas ha de terminar su séptimo año — dijo Severus con ese deje de desprecio que solía utilizar cuando se dirigía a algún _Gryffindor._

— Es una forma de probarme — respondió Granger pero ya dejó de sonreír al detectar la voz seca del que fue su profesor en Hogwarts —. Usted debería de ser algo más respetuoso ahora que estaremos en el mismo lado.

Severus se paró de golpe y analizó de nuevo a Granger. ¿Aquella cría pidiéndole que dejara de actuar como solía hacerlo solo porque ahora era profesora?

— Granger, sigo pensando que es una insufrible sabelotodo y pertenece a la casa _Gryffindor._ Por mucho que hayan cambiado las cosas cuando decidí entregarle mis memorias a Potter y Potter se haya encargado de decirlo a los cuatro vientos, no dejo de ser la misma persona que conoció en su primer año de clases — le informó arrastrando cada palabra.

Ella pareció consternada y soltó un gritito.

— ¡Pero profesor…! — exclamó mirándole directamente a los ojos — ¿No se da cuenta que ya no hace falta que actúe de esta forma? ¡Harry le salvó la vida, usted se la ha salvado muchísimas veces y puso su vida en peligro por nuestro lado!

— Lo que haya hecho no justifica como soy.

— Somos lo que demostramos a partir de nuestras acciones, profesor – rebatió.

Severus analizó esa frase de Granger. _"lo que demostramos a partir de nuestras acciones". _Entonces él era un asesino por enviarle un _Avada Kedavra_ a Albus Dumbledore. Al menos Granger no le miraba de aquella forma tan patética que lo miraban los demás sintiendo lástima por él.

— Le enseñaré el despacho de profesor de Pociones. Allí encontrará todos los ingredientes y nuestro trabajo como profesor de Pociones no es solo enseñar a preparar Pociones sino prepararlas nosotros mismos por si Madame Pompfrey necesita algún remedio, por si pasa algo tan grave que se necesite el Veritaserum o incluso deberemos tener bajo llave un poco de Poción Multijugos. Además, he dejado el listón tan alto que incluso el propio ministerio nos pide algún encargo — explicó —. Usted deberá de aprender durante este año todo lo que pueda pues el siguiente el cargo entero de profesora será solo de usted, y entonces, usted deberá de saber como preparar el suero de la verdad sin que alguien pueda envenenarse al tocar dicho líquido.

Los dos se dirigieron a las Mazmorras. Severus con algo de más alegría al sentir el frío calando en su piel y Granger con una cara rara. Al parecer, a la chica no le gustaba demasiado adentrarse en las Mazmorras.

Pasaron unos cuantos pasillos y encontraron el despacho de Severus. Ahí, se encontraba Potter, apoyado en la pared y con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente como si contara los ladrillos que la formaban.

— Potter — gruñó Severus a modo de saludo —. Primero hablaré con tu amiga, luego contigo.

El muchacho no puso ninguna objeción y le hizo una señal de ánimo a su amiga. Severus y Granger entraron en el despacho lleno de vitrinas con substancias extrañas y partes de animales encerradas en tarros.

Ella se sentó cuando Severus se lo pidió y él lo hizo enfrente de ella. Parecía nerviosa pero seguía intentando poner mirada decidida.

— Usted deberá de estudiar séptimo, así que ahí me encargaré yo, ¿está de acuerdo? — preguntó y una cabezada de Granger se lo confirmó —. Bien, entonces ya solo nos quedan seis cursos. Tengo entendido, que en su sexto curso Potter la superó que es como si el señor Longbottom supiera preparar un Filtro de Muertos en Vida decente.

Granger se sonrojó y pareció querer replicar, pero Severus sabiendo que aquello ocurriría pues conocía bastante a la chica, la cortó:

— Sexto curso me encargaré yo también — confirmó sin esperar ninguna replica —. Así usted también tendrá tiempo en encargarse de las demás asignaturas. En cambio, quinto curso se encargará usted, una buena forma de ponerse a prueba si sus alumnos aprueban sus TIMOS de Pociones: espero que deje el listón alto.

Ella asintió.

— Podría encargarme de los demás cursos también. En séptimo me tengo que preparar de ÉXTASIS pero es bien sabido que tenemos mucho tiempo libre puesto que en mi caso solo cursaré Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Herbología.

Severus la analizó bien y sabía que para la directora no sería fácil combinar aquello con cinco cursos de Pociones con todas aquellas asignaturas y dudaba que incluso aquella sabelotodo tuviera tiempo en organizarse.

— Borre de su lista Pociones. Si quiere hacer el ÉXTASIS lo hará, pero con lo que le enseñaré deberá de tener un Extraordinario sin tener que abrir el libro – le informó.

— De acuerdo, profesor – murmuró.

Severus la siguió escudriñando. Le gustaba cuando quería replicarle pero ahí aquella estúpida le seguía sin poner objeciones. Le parecía raro, pero no iría a quejarse.

— Entonces, reúnase con McGonagall para que le explique el resto.

Ella asintió y se levantó del asiento.

— Llamaré a Harry.

El profesor no puso ninguna objeción y esperó que Potter entrara a la sala. Él ya sabía como era aquello y era más entrometido y más mal educado, así que sin pedir permiso se sentó y lo miró fijamente.

— Otra vez me hayo enfrente de la celebridad, del héroe mágico – dijo Severus dirigiéndole su típica mirada de desprecio. Cuánto odiaba los genes Potter que corría por su sangre -. Pero estamos aquí por otros asuntos y no para hablar de sus logros.

— Veo que no ha cambiado a pesar de todo.

— ¿Cree que lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué me iría a mostrar como en mis memorias? – preguntó con un deje de desdén -. Está equivocado, Potter. Sabe perfectamente que lo hice por Lily — suspiró —. Además, me salvó la vida: ya no me debe nada.

— Usted lo hizo más de una vez y arriesgó demasiado como para que lo olvide – replicó el muchacho con su voz prácticamente igual a la de su molesto padre. Severus seguía mirándole de la misma—forma -. De acuerdo, pues llevemos una relación cordial.

— Será lo mejor — afirmó Severus sintiéndose por una vez de acuerdo con aquel muchacho.

La repartición de horarios fue como la de Granger solo que Potter replicó un poco cuando Severus decidió que se haría cargo de los dos ÉXTASIS. Sin duda, Potter no soportaba tener en dos clases al mismo profesor pero él tampoco soportaba tenerlo a alumno y sabía que si él hacía de profesor, el Cuartel General de Aurores se quedaría sin aspirantes durante los dos años siguientes. Él solo se haría cargo de los cursos de quinto y cuarto ya que tenía obligaciones con el _Quidditch_ y no había firmado el mismo contrato que Granger.

Pronto, tanto Granger como Potter se hallaban lejos del profesor y él volvía a estar en su solitud de siempre. Pensó en la actitud de ambos chicos. Le tenían respeto pero no le miraban con esa miradita que odiaba tanto. No tenían compasión visible para él, pero tampoco lo trataban de manera despreciable. No creyó que fueran a hacer eso último pero guardaba la esperanza para que así todo fuera como siempre.

Aunque encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos esmeralda de Lily lo había dejado algo K.O. Otra vez verlos iluminados entre la oscuridad, aquella forma que le daba tantos recuerdos_… Lily._ Había dado todo para proteger esa mirada, ese recuerdo de ella. Un simple recuerdo, enamorado de un simple recuerdo durante toda su vida, sin ser correspondido, sin saber qué se sentía cuando se le correspondía.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Severus y la entrometida Granger volvió a entrar.

— Ya nos explicaron todo, profesor. Me quedaré esta semana por si quiere que iniciemos la preparación o me quedaré ya el tiempo que haga falta, como usted quiera.

Severus no quería compañía, eso lo sabía, y tener que enseñar a Granger a fabricar aquellos líquidos era irremediablemente tener compañía. Una compañía que en el fondo no le agradaba pero que se sentía inseguro de tener.

— ¿Se quedará igualmente aunque diga que se marche, verdad?

— Sí, McGonagall dijo que me quedara al menos una semana.

Él suspiró pero no emitió ninguna queja.

— De acuerdo, mañana empezaremos, Granger. Espero que no me decepcione y llegue al nivel.


End file.
